Impulse
by Standby1234
Summary: What happens when an ancient curse causes Phil to suddenly become blunt for his feeling for Saga? WARNING: Major OOC. My first fanfic! ON HIATUS, WILL BE REVISED!
1. Prolouge: The Incident

Hello Minna! I'm Tsuki-chama. I've been to Fanfiction tons of times (only the anime/manga section) and absolutely love that people write their own versions of their favorite anime/manga. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad. This may seem similar to the anime/manga but I need the effect of that also Greta and Sugar aren't in this chapter.

Phil: Hey Tsuki-chama

Me: Yeah

Phil: Why are you writing about me and Saga?

Me: Cause I think you two make a cute couple why

Phil: No reason

Me: (Chii -_-) I do not own **A Little Snow Fairy Sugar**

** Prolouge**

_**Saga's POV**_

Have you all ever been in love? I have. I don't know how but I suddenly just fell and fell hard. And you won't believe who it is. You know that kid Phil? The one who creates all those experiments that could be classified as death traps 'cause they always bow up, well after a little incident that happened between us I suddenly found myself hooked.

**Flashback**

Saga was shopping with Norma and Anne on a Saturday. They stopped to get some waffles and rest.

"Norma will have apple, Anne will have strawberry, and I will have marmalade. I would also like two plain ones."

"That's our Saga always reliable." said Anne. The three went to the park not far from the market place. Norma was telling Saga and Anne about a new pastry shop that opened and how the sweets were out of this world. Saga pulled out her schedule book and started to write a plan. Saga was about to take another bite of her waffle when someone grabbed her wrist and ate the waffle in her hand. (guess who).

"Saga picked another good choice." said the person behind them.

"Phil?" yelled Saga in shock.

"Hey Saga. Can you help us with our experiment?"

"No thanks Phil. It's not in my plans."

"Awe maybe next time then." said Phil.

"By the way Phil, you owe me a waffle." said Saga smiling.

"Alright let's go." Norma, Anne, Alan, and Jan watched the two walk off.

"I wonder about those two." said Norma.

"Well actually you should." said Alan, "You see Phil has a crush on Saga and he keeps denying it."

"Oh so it wasn't just us." said Norma and Anne in unison.

Meanwhile Phil was buying Saga a replacement waffle. The man gave Phil an extra just in case his girlfriend (he was referring to Saga) wanted one. Phil blushed and quickly told the man that she was just a friend. Phil walked over to his friend who was standing at the fountain and handed her bag still blushing. Little did they know that their friends were watching.

"Hey Phil are you sick or something you're all red." said Saga putting her hand on Phil's forehead. This only made him blush more.

"I-it's n-nothing Saga." Phil stammered the words while shooing her hand away.

"…Ok then let's go back."

"Yeah."

They were walking back when Phil suddenly tripped causing Saga to fall as well. They both blushed at their current position. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time.

"Are you ok Saga?" asked Phil blushing like mad.

"I should be asking you that." said Saga sounding a bit frantic.

"Yeah I'm fine." Saga was getting up when she suddenly saw Phil leaning in. Saga was blushing furiously when had gotten close. His face was inches apart, than he kissed her. Norma, Anne, Alan, and Jan gasped when they saw this. Apparently Phil became blunt to his feelings for Saga. Both Saga and Phil were both blushing. Saga replied to the kiss and after a few seconds they broke apart.

"I have to go." said Saga. She grabbed the bag of waffles ran to the place where her friends were (they went back while you know who were kissing) grabbed her bag and ran home. Phil walked to his friends and told them he was also going home.

**End of Flashback**

What did you think? Please review. Flames are accepted.

Phil and Saga: …..

Me: *smirks evilly*

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: Bluntness and Curiosity

Yo Minna! I hope you all liked the first part of my story. I meant to mention this in the prologue but forgot. In this fanfic supernatural is involved within the main plot. **Warning OOC, mild explicit language and slight make out scenes between Saga and Phil!**

**Special Thanks **

**RangerH: Thanks for being the first to review my story!**

* * *

Saga: Hey Tsuki-chama

Me: What's up

Saga: Why are you writing about Phil and me

Me: *smirks* Like I said to Phil you guys make a cute couple

Phil: Are you a demon

Me: Maybe why

Phil: … When do I make out with Saga

Saga: Phil!

Phil: Tsuki-chama does not own **A Little Snow Fairy Sugar. **Enjoy!

Norma: Phil one more step and I'll end your life right here and now!

Phil: *runs away*

Norma: Get the hell back here!

Me: Hehehehe

Saga: *sweatdrops*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

"Alright class as you know today for art class was going outside of town to draw some different plants ok." said Miss Hanna. The class gathered their materials and followed their teacher.

"Ok you will be divided into groups of two. Here are the groups: Anne and Norma, Alan and Jan, Saga and Phil….." Saga and Phil looked at each other and blushed.

"I guess we should get moving." said Phil.

**Phil's POV**

"I guess we should get moving." I said. I don't know how to act around Saga now. After the kiss my mind go's blank whenever I see her. I don't know what happened to me back there.

**Flashback**

_I'm still blushing huh. This always happens when Saga's near me. Argh I keep denying it and I manage to keep my feelings in tact but still…_

I was lost in thought while we were walking trying to figure out what was wrong with me when I tripped also causing Saga to fall. I was on top of her blushing like mad.

"Are you ok Saga?" I asked blushing ten shades of red.

"I should be asking you that." she said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Saga was about to get up. I don't know what happened but it was like my body was moving on its own (impulse) and then I kissed her. She didn't resist either. Saga replied the kiss and for a moment I thought it was a dream. We stayed like that for a few seconds (imagine a semi-long passionate kiss) then broke apart. Saga and I stared at each other for a moment then we got up.

"I have to go." she said. She grabbed her things and ran home. I walked back to everyone and told them I was going home as well.

**End of Flashback**

_I am such an idiot. _I thought. We stopped walking because Saga found something to draw. We stayed there a few minutes and with that done we continued walking. I stopped and looked at the ground blushing.

_Awe crap. _I thought.

"Hey Phil are you ok?" she asked.

_Doki Doki Doki._

That same feeling I had the first time (impulse Phil impulse) it's back. Without a second thought I grabbed Saga and pulled her into a kiss. After realizing what I was doing I tore away from the kiss blushing over ten shades of red. I really am an idiot. (I'll say)

**Normal POV**

Saga stood there looking at Phil with wide eyes.

"P-Phil w-what," Saga stuttered.

"Saga I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me it's just that I um," Phil sighed and hugged her, "Saga please don't hate me."

**Miss Hanna's POV**

I was walking around making sure my students were still in sight. I heard mumbling noises so I went to the source only to see Saga and Phil kissing.

_What the, am I seeing things?_ I was too far away to hear so I didn't catch anything.

_Could Phil be, no that's impossible, but Gramma said every other generation. I should keep a close watch on those two just in case._

**Normal POV**

After a while of watching her two students Miss Hanna called lunch break. Saga told Phil that he could share her lunch. She was about to eat the last sandwich when Phil took a bite.

"Saga's food taste great as usual." said Phil

"Phil I was gonna eat that!" yelled Saga.

"Gotta be quicker than that Saga!"

**Saga's POV**

I started chasing Phil yelling about the last sandwich blushing out of embarrassment. It seemed liked he didn't notice in which I felt relieved. We stopped after a while to rest.

"Hey Saga calm down will ya it was just a sandwich." He said breathing heavily.

"At least ask before taking my food!" I said.

"Hey can I lay my head on your lap?" he said suddenly. I almost felt like pushing him in the creak but didn't dare.

"Uh sure," I said.

Phil took off his glasses and placed his head on my lap. I played with his blond hair which he seemed to not mind.

**Phil's POV**

_Saga smells nice. Argh not again why do I have to be an idiot?_ I turned over to face Saga. A tint of red crept onto her cheeks causing me to smile. Saga was most likely one of the cutest girls in our class. She was admired by a lot of guys which only made me jealous. Suddenly that feeling came back fast and strong. (0.0 impulse is back) It suddenly took full control over me.

_I'm so sorry Saga._

I raised my head off her lap and grabbed her hand. I pulled into hug causing both of us to blush. After we broke the hug I kissed her. I licked her lips asking for an entrance. Saga opened her mouth, letting me enter. I teased Saga's tongue causing her to moan. After a while we broke the kiss for much needed air. I guided Saga onto her back and started kissing her neck and that's where I stopped. We stared eye to eye for what seemed like forever.

"S-Saga I'm sorry." I said as I got off her.

"It's alright Phil as long as no one saw us it's ok." She said leaning her head of my shoulder.

_I hope I don't put Saga on the spot like that again. I couldn't forgive myself._

**Norma's POV**

Anne and I looked at each other speechless. Alan and Jan were with us as well cause they were worried about Phil. To be honest I didn't expect that to happen. I gonna kill that boy when I see him again.

"It's gotten worse." Said Alan

"It looks like all we can do now is keep watching from afar and see what else might happen." Anne said worry clear in her voice.

"Why don't we talk to Miss Hanna about this." I suggested.

"That's a great idea! She may know something about this." said Jan.

The four of us got from our spot to search for our teacher. I pray nothing else will happen or else I'm giving that boy a one way invitation to hell.

* * *

Sorry if it's short I'll try to make my other chapters longer.

Phil: Wow

Me: What

Saga: …..

Me: I'm writing this fanfic so is ya got something to say I'd rather you not say it. I know it's bad.

Norma: Don't kill him

Me: Don't worry I'm not. I was thinking about having you do it *smiles cheekily while dark aura emanates from me*

Norma: *sweatdrops* She's strong

Anne: I heard that she's a tsundere character

Me: Got that right

Phil: Tsuki-chama kind of scares me

Me: As long as you don't get me mad I'm harmless

Phil: *hides behind Saga*

Saga: What an impact

Me:*smirks* Reviews please! Flames and advice are accepted!

Norma and Phil: What the hell!


	3. Chapter 2: Apology and Explanations

Hey, Hey, Hey Minna! Third chapter BOO to the YAH. Sorry for the wait!

**Special Thanks:**

**Hiromi-one-chan**

**Phoenixofdarkness62**

**CherryBlossomPrincess1997**

**Thanks for the reviews! Preciate it!**

* * *

Norma: Have you seen Saga

Me: Nope

Norma: Ok

Phil: *just woke up* Hey

Norma: *pulls out baseball bat* Where's Saga you perv

Phil: I'm dead

Saga: *just walked in* What's going on

Me: Beats me I just got here

Norma: Phil what did you do to Saga

Phil: *laughs nervously*

BANG

Saga: …

Anne: …

Me: … Sweetness

Phil: What the hell! What was-

BANG

Norma: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN BASTARD

Me: My what colorful language

Saga: …umm hey Anne

Anne: Hi Saga, Tsuki-chama

Me: *sips tea* Yo

Anne: Um, did something happen?

Norma: Nope I'm just hurting this boy cause I want to

Phil: Tsuki-chama please save me

Me: *Humming* Sukaato hirari to tamechan nara dokidoki dokitsumo ukiuki desu... Oh did you say something?

Phil: *sweatdrops*

Norma: *chuckles evilly* Prepare to die

Phil: **Tsuki-chama does not own** **A Little Snow Fairy Sugar so please don't sue her. She's only one who can stop Norma from killing me due to the fact that she is the one writing this fanfic. So Tsuki-chama, PLEASE SAVE ME!**

Me: *tosses Gucci handbag*

Norma: *chases after it*

Saga and Anne: … what just happened?

Phil: *grabs Saga from behind* Surprise

Saga: *blushing*

Me: *smirks* Hell Yes!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Phil's POV**

_Not again. Why does this only happen to me? On top of that… Argh! What's wrong with me?_ I was busy scolding myself mentally. I just feel so guilty for almost putting Saga on the spot like that. I keep finding myself in odd situations Saga and whenever we are in an odd position that feeling comes. raised my head off the table and took out my notebook so I can figure out my next experiment. I had to find ways to keep Saga out of my head. (Not gonna happen _anytime_ soon my friend.) I kinda hated the fact that my seat is right behind hers because I get that same feeling every time and now it's even stronger than before. I looked at Saga who was currently talking to Anne and Norma and sighed. I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes.

**Saga's POV**

I was talking to Norma and Anne about the game we're going to play later on. They told me that they had to ask Miss Hanna (note this is free time) something and would be right back. I let my mind wander around for a while since I had nothing to do. My mind wanders to Phil and I felt my cheeks grow hot remembering everything that happened the other day during the trip. He kissed me twice asked to lay his head on my lap, and something else.(the previous chapter pple) I turned around and to my surprise he was asleep. I've seen Phil stay up late at night and get up early in the morning for an experiment but never seen him fall asleep like this. I stared at his sleeping face which caused me blush more. He moved head a bit and mumbled something too low for me to hear. I froze in place when he moved, when he settled back down I let out a breath I had no idea I had been holding. I touched my lips then his. His eyes suddenly opened and he raised his head off the table looking at me strait in the eyes.

_Not good._ I thought.

**Phil's POV**

I had gone back into consciousness when I felt someone touching my lips. I opened my eyes and raised my head off the table only to find the girl that can make my mind go numb within seconds. Saga and I stared eye to eye for what seemed like a long time. That feeling is back as well. My throat has gone dry and I can't say anything so I grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom. We ran to the grove of trees on the side of the school. I was leaning on a tree trying to catch my breath. I looked at Saga whose face was red. I walked over to find her eyes full of confusion.

**Normal POV**

Saga had no idea what was going on so she stayed quiet.

"Hey Saga," Phil said.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

Phil sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry,"

Saga was taken aback.

"F-for what?" she stuttered.

Phil blushed a deep red and looked at Saga with a sad expression on his face. Saga wondered what was wrong but before she could say anything she was cut off.

"For what happened the other day,"

**Saga's POV**

I stared at Phil with wide eyes. He turned around getting ready to walk away when I ran up and hugged him from behind.

"I'm not mad. I could never be at you," I said as tears fell down my face.

_Why, why am I crying?_ I thought.

**Phil's POV**

I blushed about ten shades of red. I couldn't believe that Saga said that. I suddenly felt an aching pain in my chest.

_This is becoming unbearable._ I thought.

**Normal POV**

While those two were in their moment, Miss Hanna was watching them with curious eyes.

"Hey Miss Hanna we have a question to ask you," started Norma. The four kids were curious on what their teacher was so fixated on. They followed her line on vision and saw it.

**Norma's POV**

_ARE YOU SERIOUS? _I thought. I couldn't believe my eyes. I'm not jealous trust me. I noticed that Saga was crying and couldn't help but feel pity for her.

_Saga. _I thought

To most people I'm a bubble headed girl but that was nothing more than a façade. My real self I'll explain later and right now, I just needed a baseball bat. (^_^)I knew what was going on with Phil and I got the feeling Miss Hanna knew too. She turned to us with a worried expression.

"Come with me you four. I can tell this'll require some explanations," she said.

We followed her to the room because the final bell had already rung and everyone was pretty much out of the school. Miss Hanna sat down at her desk and rubbed her temples trying to figure out where to start.

"Maybe it'd be best if I start," I said, "I know about this too you know."

She looked up at me with a surprised expression. I sighed.

_This is gonna take a while._ I thought.

**Normal POV**

The air was filled with awkwardness as well as uneasiness. Norma to a deep breath for she knew she had to stay calm. Everyone else braced themselves for the information they were about to hear.

"Okay first off you've all heard of Impulse right?" said Norma. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well this one is a different type of Impulse. It started 500 years ago in ancient Japan. A young beautiful woman fell desperately in love with young man. But little did the woman know that the man loved her back, but was too shy to say anything so he pretended to not notice her. The young woman misinterprets this so she went to the enchantress that was rumored about. She asked the enchantress to cast a nonreversible spell that will make the man want her whenever she was near. But sadly the spell worked too well. The enchantress had said the spell was forbidden but broke the rules anyway. The spell had spread not only to the man but through time. Specific families have had the men with this curse and Phil's just happened to be one of them," she said.

Everyone was quiet after Norma was done talking. They were still trying to register what she had said.

"Norma how do you know this?" asked Miss Hanna.

"You know how Phil and I have the same last name and everyone thought it was a coincidence? Well it wasn't. Phil is my older brother," said Norma.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER BABY! **It turns out the Norma is Phil's younger sister. What'll happen in the next chapter? That's for me to know and you to find out!

Phil: I thought you said you didn't like cliffhangers

Me: I don't but at the same time I love them. 1 because they leave suspense, and two they make me want to read the fanfic more.

Saga: You love to read don't you?

Me: Hell Yes!

Phil: Why is Norma my little sister again?

Me: Because I'm the author here and what I say goes

Phil: …

Norma: Bastard's got nothin to say?

Phil: Dammit I thought I ditched you!

Anne: Were you trying to kill him again

Saga: She was and almost succeeded this time

Anne: What stopped her?

Me: I can't kill off an important character, _yet_

Phil: *sweatdrops*

Saga, Anne, and Norma: REVIEW!

Me: HELL YEA BABY!


	4. Chapter 3: Siblings and an Old Classmate

**HELLO MINNA-SAN! THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**Special Thanks:**

**CherryBlossomPrincess1997: Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate your support!**

**PhoenixofDarkness62: Thanks for your advice. It's really helpful. And thank your for your reviews!**

* * *

Anne: *just ran in breathing heavily* G-guys *pant* you'll *pant* n-never believe *pant* who, *who's back

Saga, Norma, and Phil: Who?

Me: Anne don't-

Anne: It's Greta!

Silence

Phil and Norma: YOU SAY WHAT NOW?

Saga: What do you mean she's back?

Anne: I was getting some groceries for my mom when I say her with her parents at the jewelry shop!

Me:*mumbles to self* Dammit all

Norma: Tsuki-chama when is she gonna appear?

Me: Next chapter

Phil: At least I'm still free, for now

Saga: Thank goodness

Anne: I was kinda scared there for a second

Norma: Thank you Tsuki-chama!

Anne: **Tsuki-chama does not own A Little Snow Fairy Sugar. Please enjoy her fanfic!**

Me: *evil glint*

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Norma how do you know this?" asked Miss Hanna._

_"You know how Phil and have the same last name and everyone thought it was a coincidence? Well it wasn't. Phil is my older brother," said Norma_

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Everyone sat there speechless. They hadn't known this piece of information.

"What do you mean Phil is your older brother?" asked Anne.

"Phil is two months older than me and the only reason we don't have similarities in facial features is because we each take after one of our parents. Phil takes after dad and I take after mom,"

"And does Phil know about this?" asked Miss Hanna.

"Impulse or the sibling thing?"

"Impulse,"

"Nope, not one bit,"

"How come you never told him?"

"He never asked anything of the strange feelings he's been getting,"

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Mom told me. If you want to speak with her you can. Oh and by the way Miss Hanna you wouldn't happen to be a mind reader would you?" Miss Hanna was surprised. She hadn't guessed that this girl was more observant than the average person.

"I am but you cannot tell anyone, understand?"

"Yes I understand," said Norma.

"Well at least this puts us one step forward." said Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Jan.

"Well think about it since we know this we can use it to our advantage when keeping an eye on those two,"

"And considering how Phil is we may be able to control him better!" said Alan.

"Alright then, let's do this!" said Alan and Jan in unison. They all laughed, but one thought still lingered in their minds:

_What about Saga?_

* * *

**In the Park around the same time **

Phil and Saga were currently resting under a tree. Mr. Luchino let Saga have the day off. Saga was sleeping with her head rested on Phil's lap.

**Phil's POV**

_What's going on with me?_ I thought. I was currently in a train of thought wondering what's happening to me. I glanced at the sleeping figure and blushed.

_Why does Saga have to be so damn cute? _I thought.(watch your language ^-^)

I sighed. And went back to my train of thought but was interrupted when I met dark brown eyes.

_Dammit all._ The feeling was back. Too powerful for me to control.

**Normal POV**

Phil blushed about fifteen shades of red as he pulled Saga into a kiss. Saga replied and rapped her hands on the nape of his neck. They broke apart from the kiss for some air. Phil pulled Saga onto his lap and smirked causing Saga to blush. Unknown to them a certain someone had been watching.(guess who ^-^)

* * *

**With Norma**

Norma was running to the park cause she knew Phil liked to go there. She arrived just in time when Phil was on top of her. Walking up to them acting, as best as she could, like she noticed nothing.

"Phil you better hurry or else mom will think you've been kidnapped," she said.

Phil reluctantly got up and helped Saga in the process. After giving her a peck on the lips, Norma grabbed his collar and literally draggedhim.

"See ya tomorrow Saga," Norma before walking off leaving a dumbfounded Saga.(^-^)

**Harman mansion (Phil and Norma are rich in this fanfic and their family name is Harman)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?"yelled Norma, "HOW CAN YOU JUST PUT SAGA ON THE SPOT LIKE THAT?"

"Now Norma calm down I'm sure it wasn't Phil's fault," said a woman that is an adult Norma. (but her hair is down)

"Well it wasn't Saga's fault! She way too innocent!" said Norma.

"You think I wanted to put her of the spot? I couldn't control myself!"

"Well you couldn't have tried?"

"I did but nothing worked!"

"I give up," said Azura.

"Look I'm sorry, alright. But you gotta believe me; I didn't want to do that to Saga,"

Norma sighed, "Mom what do we do?" she asked.

"No clue," said Azura.

"I guess we'll have to wait til dad gets back," said Phil.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Norma running upstairs from the underground room.

"What do you mean?" said Phil.

"JUST TRUST ME ON THIS!" yelled Norma from upstairs.

"That girl," said Phil sighing.

"Awe, come on sweetie trust your sister," said Azura smiling. Phil sighed then smiled as well. He had to admit it:

_Norma, you are, without a doubt, a bubble headed genius._

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hey Saga!" yelled Norma. Saga turned around to see her two best friends running towards her.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Saga smiling.

"Nothing much," said Anne.

"Hey Norma, why did you drag Phil like that I mean he's your brother at least be a little more gentle,"

Anne and Norma looked at her speechless.

"Saga, how do you know that Phil's my brother?" asked Norma.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Saga.

"It was the last name wasn't it?"

"Yep, pretty much,"

"Anyway, Saga did anything happen?" asked Anne.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Phil," said Anne suddenly turning serious. Saga looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I can't say," she said.

"Saga please tell us, we're your friends," said Norma. Saga was hesitant but she nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll only tell you half of it though," the three walked to to their usual lunch spot and Saga explained what happened with her (first) kiss and explained what happened on the field trip. Norma smiled evilly as she thought about the list of things she could do to Phil later. (Shoot him, set him on fire, throw him out the window, etc.) Saga and Anne sweatdropped as a dark aura eminated from their friend.

_Here we go again. _they thought.

The three walked to class talking and smiling. When they arrived at the classroom they saw girls crowded around Phil's desk.( Forgot to mention he's popular amongst the girls in his class)

"Um P-Phil I um, will you go out with me?" said a girl said. And of course Phil objected. (note: Saga was his first kiss and love) Before the girl could reply Norma stormed into the classroom.

"Hey idiot what are you doing this time?" said Norma.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Cause you're an idiot"

"Why do you call me an idiot?"

"Cause I can. Got a problem with it?"

"Yep,"

"Well too bad,"

"Here we go again," said Saga and Anne in unison. Due to the fact that Norma and Phil argue a lot and them saying they're childhood friends, people have thought they were as close as brother and sister. Those two accepted that fact. Just to cover up them being siblings.

"Can't you two go five minutes without fighting?" said Saga.

"Nope," said Norma and Phil in unison.

_Yep they're siblings alright. _thought Saga and Anne.

Miss Hanna walked in and everyone rushed to their seats.

"Class we have a new student, well she's not new she's just returning. Come on in," she said.

The class gasped as they saw who it was.

"Well, well, well, Miss Saga it looks like you are now my rival in love too," she said.

"G-GRETA?" said the class in unison.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Norma and Phil: YOU SAID SHE WASN'T APPEARING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: I lied

Norma: I can't believe you

Me: Well believe it

Phil: We really should've seen this coming

Norma:The bastard's right

Saga: I'm so dead

Anne: Don't worry Saga

Me: *smiles sweetly* REVIEW! Ja ne minna-san!


	5. Chapter 4: Why

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! The forth chapter finally!**

**Special Thanks:**

**mistressofthePheinex: Thanks for the knife on string idea!**

**To everyone who read: I got so many hits! Thanks people!**

**I also reached my goal of 2,000 words!**

* * *

*In Luchino's shop*

Me: *sips coffee* Chill out you guys I had to add her sometime

Saga: But why now?

Me: I love surprises so I took in account of that

Norma: You truly are evil

Me: I'm not evil

Phil: But you are crazy

Me: I'm not crazy

Anne: Then what are you?

Me: I am an eccentric, evil genius who acts dumb but is slow in nature

Silence

Me: *sigh* **I do not own A Little Snow Fairy Sugar. Only the fanfic so don't sue me **_**unless**_** you have a death wish. ^-^**

Norma and Phil: Are you serious?

_**Previously**_

_"Class we have a new student, well she's not new only returning. Come on in," she said._

_The class gasped as they saw who it was._

_"Well, well, well Miss Saga it looks like you are now my rival in love too,"_

_"G-GRETA?" the class said in unison._

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean she is now, 'your rival in love'?" asked Anne.

"Miss Saga took the person I liked away from me and I will not go down without a fight," said Greta.

"You do know I find you really annoying, right?" said Phil.

"I really don't believe that,"

"Oh boy this is trouble," mumbled Norma.

_What now? She thought._

"Okay now Greta go have a seat and we can begin class," said Miss Hanna.

Greta walked to her seat in annoyance but she didn't let it show.

_Watch out Miss Saga._

Class went by as quickly as it came and it was now gym class. Miss Hanna declared a basketball game. And Saga's team won with ease. Lunch time came around and Phil asked Saga can he eat with her. Though Norma didn't approve she allowed it anyway.

Phil took Saga to the grove of trees.

"Hey why'd you bring me here?" she asked.

"Cause it's peaceful here," said Phil. Saga smiled and sat down.

"Yeah you're right,"

Saga was about to opened her lunch when Phil embraced her from behind. Saga blushed ten shades of red.

"Hey I forgot my lunch so can I have some of yours?" he asked. Saga nodded her head. She hated how Phil made her so defenseless but loved that he was always around when she needed him. The two finished her lunch and seeing how there were forty-five minutes left, (they have an hour lunch) they decided to just relax. Phil sat against one of the trees and pulled Saga into his lap. Phil smiled at his girlfriend before dozing off to sleep. Wanna guess what he dreamt?

**Phil's Dream (Normal POV)**

_Phil and Saga were hugging when Phil broke it._

_"Hey Saga," he said, "can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah what is it?" she asked._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" _(Cliché I know)

_Saga blushed for the umpteenth time before nodding her head. Phil smiled and kissed her._

_"...il …. Phil… wake up!"_

**End of dream (Phil's POV)**

"…il… Phil… wake up!" I heard someone telling me to wake, but considering how much of sleeper I can be, it didn't happen. I felt a pair of soft lips to mine. I opened my eyes to Saga kissing me. I kissed her back passionately turning it into a heated kiss. I licked the bottom of her lips asking for an entrance. She opened her mouth allowing me to deepen the kiss even more. We broke the kiss for some much needed air. Saga was blushing like mad. I smirked and kissed her again. I kissed her lightly on her neck and a sound escaped her mouth. I'm enjoying this.

**Norma's POV**

Me and Anne were running to the grove of trees. When were got there we saw Saga and Phil having a make-out session. And the odd thing about it is that Impulse isn't even in play. How? I managed to seal it when my brother was sleeping. Thank goodness he's a heavy sleeper. After all it once took me a chainsaw, gun, and a knife on string to wake him up. (violent nature huh Norma? ^-^) Anyway the two broke apart and I walked over to them.

"The bell's gonna ring soon you two," I said. Phil helped Saga up and looked at me.

"You couldn't have waited a bit before telling us that," he said.

_That perv. _I thought.

"Do you want to get going or get sent to hell?" I said. He sighed we all walked to the music room. Miss Hanna came in and declared free period because she had a stack of paperwork to finish.

"I can't believe Miss Hanna forgot to do the paperwork," said Norma, "Well at least we get a free period. Oh and you guys are coming to my house for the sleepover right?"

"Yeah everything's planned!" said Saga.

"Okay then!" said Norma. Phil overheard this and smirked.

"Hey Phil what's wrong?" asked Jan.

"Oh nothing. Anyway we're gonna need some extra supplies for this,"

"You know you should stop with the experiments and come hang with me for a while," said Greta popping out of nowhere. (still don't know how she does that)

"No way in hell," said Phil.

"I know you really don't mean it,"

"Yes I do now leave!" he said.

"Greta when are you gonna give it a rest? He doesn't like you! You're annoying as hell and a damn bragger so we'd _all_ appreciate it if you would just shut up!" said Norma pissed off.

"Mark my words Miss Saga I will have Phil!" and with that she walked off.

"It times like these I'm grateful we know how to find common ground," said Phil.

"What did I even do in the first place to have her declare me as her rival?" said Saga.

"Envy, pride, maybe even wrath," said Norma and Phil in unison.

"In any case it doesn't matter now. I can't believe I'm saying this, but she may lay off in she sees how much you like Saga," said Norma mumbling some very colorful words after her sentence.

"So you dislike her that much?" asked Phil smirking in victory.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey Norma where is your house anyway?" asked Anne.

"I'll write down the directions," said Norma.

"Thanks!" said Anne and Saga in unison.

"But let me warn my mom is kind of, what's the word?"

"Wacko, crazy, loud?" said Phil.

"What he said,"

"By the way Phil, did you ask Saga yet?" said Alan.

"Ask her what?" said Norma darkly.

"N-nothing," said Alan.

"Yeah it better be nothing," mumbled Norma.

The bell rung and everyone went outside for their next class. Miss Hanna was still finishing paper work. Never wait til the last minute people.

Norma told Phil that just for today he can take Saga with no complaints. Greta stopped them before they got two steps ahead. Greta started ranting on and on about this new bracelet her father bought her. This annoyed the hell out of them. Luckily there was a backup plan.

"Hey Greta can I borrow your notes from class?" asked Phil showing her his smile which apparently made the girls blush. He was oblivious to the fact though. Greta blushed and ran to get her bag.

"Let's hurry before she comes back," said Phil. Holding Saga's hand, he lead her to their usual place.

Phil embraced Saga from behind and lightly kissed her neck.

"Maybe I should Norma's advice and avoid you," said Saga smiling.

"I certainly wouldn't like that," whined Phil. (^-^)

"You're just lucky I like you," Saga turned around and kissed him making it his turn to blush. Phil put wrapped his arms around her waist and Saga clutched Phil's shirt. The kiss lasted some time. Talk about passion.

**Behind some trees (Normal POV) **

"Norma you sure we should be doing this?" asked Jan.

"Don't worry I have my mom's approval," said Norma taking pictures.

"I thought you didn't approve of their relationship," said Alan with obvious worry in his voice.

"I don't but I never said I this couldn't be beneficial for me,"

"I'll never understand your mind," said Anne sighing.

"Ya don't have to as you know enough about the subject mind focuses on and right that subject happens to be Saga and Phil,"

"Phil's not gonna be happy is he," asked Jan a little scared.

"Yeah I mean he's Norma's brother for crying out loud! He can probably inflict more damage as she can!" said Alan.

"He can inflict damage but at a similar level as me where as I use weapons and he doesn't," said Norma still taking pictures.

"You guys are related," said Anne sweat dropping.

"Yeah there are _some_ good things being the younger sister of an idiot,"

"She's strong," said the three in unison.

**With Greta (Greta's POV)**

"What the," I said. I just came back with my backpack and find no one here. I looked around and asked people and they said they don't know where they are. I can't believe this. I already know he likes Saga and she likes him back but still why does it have to be her. On top of that he's got that bubble-headed girl to protect them. Maybe she's a genius in disguise. Anyway I won't blackmail him or anything. But maybe I could convince him. Just you wait Saga, Phil will be my boyfriend.

* * *

Saga: *blushing*

Me: What's up with Saga?

Norma: You wrote embarrassing stuff

Me: So

Phil: I don't mind

Norma: Who asked you?

Phil: *mumbling colorful words*

Norma: By the way who's the normal POV?

Me: I am

Everyone: SAY WHAT?

Me: I'm not gonna make an appearance so don't worry

Anne: Well that explains some of those remarks

Saga: True

Me: My fanfic, my rules got it?

Phil: What the hell

Me: *smiles cheekily* Yomitoru tame no minna-san arigato. Sosetsu! Ja ne!

Confusion

Me: Thank you everyone for reading. REVIEW! See ya later!

Everyone: Oh

Norma and Phil: What the hell...


	6. Chapter 5: Visiting a Friend's House

**HEY THERE MINNA-SAN! THE FIFTH CHAPTER! **

**[A/N: I'm making Norma and Phil twins rather than Phil being two months older than her.]**

* * *

Norma: So what's the point of chapter?

Me: I wanted to write in pure innocence as well as have a heartfelt scene

Norma: Oh. Hey can you make so that Phil and I actually get along in this chapter?

Me: Gladly

Norma: Thank you it's tiring to hurt him

Me: It shows you care

Norma: Yeah I guess. **Tsuki-chama does not own A Little Snow Fairy Sugar. Only the fanfic.**

Me: I'm hungry again.

Norma: You just ate!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

"Alright the instructions say that Norma's house is on the eastern outskirts of town," said Saga looking at the map.

"Uh Saga, you might wanna see this," said Anne.

"What do you, WHAT THE WORLD?" said Saga, "THIS IS WHERE NORMA LIVES?"

"She never said she lived in a mansion!" said Anne. The two rang the bell at the gate and heard a voice.

"_Hello who is this?" asked the voice._

"Norma? It's Anne and Saga," said Anne.

"_Okay hold up," _said Norma_._ The gate opened and the two walked inside. The front lawn was breath taking. There was a fountain in the middle of the yard and fresh cut grass. There were flower beds filled with carnations and cosmos.

"Amazing," said Saga.

"Yeah," said Anne.

"Hey if you think about it Norma's never mentioned anything about her family except that she takes after her mom,"

"Hey your right. I wonder what they do for a living," The front door opened and Norma came outside. She was wearing a long-sleeved light pink V-neck shirt and dark blue capris. She was also wearing a black chocker necklace with a gold circular locket on it. Her hair was down and instead of green ribbons she had a black rose hair clip.

"Hey glad you guys can make it!" she said obviously excited.

"Yeah so are we," said Saga, "Norma how come you never told us you were rich?"

"Cause you never asked,"

"Huh, well how 'bout that,"

"Come on I'll show you my room!" Norma ushered the two inside and they only laughed. Once inside they saw something they never thought possible. They saw a grand staircase on each side. The steps were made of what looked like white marble and the railing was made of mahogany. They followed Norma upstairs and down a long hallway. They arrived at a white double-door. When Norma was about to open it they heard an explosion.

"Sounds like Phil's working on another deathtrap," said Saga.

"Yep. That's the sixth one today," said Norma sweat dropping.

"Are Alan and Jan here?" asked Anne.

"Nope, but dad is," said Norma. She opened the door and Saga and Anne were breath taken. The room was pink with white and black rose petal designs on the wall. There was a couch, a bookcase filled with books in different languages, there was a guest room, a mini kitchen, even a living room like area, and a four-poster bed with a canopy. Norma lived like a princess.

"Norma your room is amazing!"

"Thanks Saga. You both can set your stuff on the bed," Phil came running into the room and saw Saga. He ran and embraced (glomped) her causing her to fall backwards. Phil was wearing black shorts and a black jacket with a blue undershirt.

"Saga what are you doing here?" said Phil happier than usual. (scary -)

"Norma invited me and Anne for a sleepover. How's your new invention?"

"It's getting there," he said.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Cause I'm older,"

"Phil today I'm trying _not _to be violent and you being here makes that hard,"

"I can't even hang out with her for a little bit?"

"What's wrong this time and, are you Saga Bergman?" asked Azura.

"Yes and you must be Norma's mom. She was right she does take after you," said Saga.

"Yes she does I'm Azura. Your mother and I were best friends. When I heard she died I was in depression for 5 months straight almost six,"

"I was having nightmares about it for a while. I still do every now and then,"

"Yeah. Ingrid was a really good person,"

"Anne is that you? I haven't seen you since you were two!"

"It's great to see you Mrs. Azura,"

"You too. I'm going to tell Maria to get lunch started! Have fun!"

"She seems happy," said Phil.

"Well that's what happens when guest comes," said a mildly deep voice.

"Hey these must be your friends correct?" said a man that looked like an older version of Phil. (but with slightly longer hair)

"Dad this is Saga and Anne," said Norma.

"Pleasure to meet both of you. I'm guessing Saga is Phil's girlfriend?" he said smiling. Saga blushed a bit when he said. Phil only smiled. (bunch of smiley people in this family people do not forget)

"Yep, she is," said Phil.

"I knew my son would find someone he liked! I'm going to tell Azura that you to get along great as a couple. AZURA!"

"Your family seems nice," said Saga.

"Yeah they are," said Phil and Norma in unison.

"Wow, hey Norma do you speak multiple languages?" asked Anne.

"Oh yeah. Latin, Japanese, Spanish, French and a bit of Greek," said Norma.

"Amazing,"

"Yeah but don't get me wrong I'm still kinda bubble-headed,"

"Well I'll be in the gardens if you need me. If I stick around mom will think I got kidnapped by someone who meant to take Norma," said Phil.

"That and you'll be grounded if you stay," said Norma smirking. (malicious thoughts for malicious people. Not really ^-^)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm going. Can at least get a chance to show Saga the gardens?"

"*sigh* Fine go ahead. Saga don't worry he's safe,"

"Okay see you all in a little bit," And with that she left.

"Hey what about Impulse?" asked Anne.

"I had put a seal on him that would be activated in twenty-four hours. It's been that long so they should be fine. I'm gonna follow them," she said and ran off.

"NORMA! WAIT UP!" Anne followed after her in a faster pace. They two ran to the garden where they saw Phil and Saga walking to rose maze.

"Not a bad looking couple. In this light I may grow to approve them," said Norma taking pictures. Anne just sat there and sighed. This is Norma for ya.

Phil and Saga were holding hands and talking. Phil occasionally gave Saga a peck on the cheek causing her to blush. They reached the rose maze and Saga's eyes widened with amazement.

"Amazing," said Saga.

"Yeah it is. My parents have a love for roses especially red ones," said Phil smiling a warm smile. Phil reached for a vibrant red rose and handed it to Saga. She blushed about fifteen shades of red as she mumbled a thanks. Phil chuckled at his girlfriend and kissed her lightly.

"A red rose suits you," said Phil with loving eyes. (Such a sweet couple.)

"That's what mom always said whenever we went to a rose garden," said Saga with tears forming in her eyes. Phil hugged Saga and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be alright Saga," said Phil. Saga cried silently into his shirt and Phil rubbed her back. Norma was now recording this with sad eyes.

"Poor Saga," said Norma.

"Yeah, I wish there was something we could do," said Anne.

"Yeah," The two sighed and went back to the house. Norma was watching the two from her window trying to figure out how to makes Saga happy again. Anne siting on the bed thinking of the same thing.  
"All this thinking is getting nowhere," said Norma.

"I've seen Saga cry before. It just doesn't suit her," said Anne, "If there was a way to go back to the past to find a way to cheer up Saga then this would be easier,"

"A way to go back to the past, Anne you're a genius!" said Norma glomping onto her friend. (What is it with this family and glomping?)

"What do you mean?" said Anne clueless.

"Just trust me on this," said Norma pulling Anne down the hall.

"MOM!" yelled Norma.

"WHAT IS IT?"yelled Azura from downstairs in the kitchen. Norma made her way downstairs to the kitchen and saw her mom making tea with the help of Norma's maid.

"Hey Saki you're back!" said Norma. The young girl smiled and nodded her head.

"I-it's g-great to s-see you M-miss Norma," stuttered Saki.

"Same to you. How was your trip back home to Japan?"

"It was g-great! I got to meet some new people," said Saki almost inaudible.

"Saki you need to be more outspoken," said Norma. Saki stared at her with admiration. She wanted to be like Norma who wasn't shy and kept in a shell. She looked at Anne and saw that this was one of the friends she was talking about.

"Oh mom by the way we need your help," said Norma as a spark of realizing hit her head.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"We need you to send us to the past find out what makes Saga her happiest," said Norma. (Imagine a Haruhi Suzumiya pose when she knows she's right)

"Okay hold on a sec. HAROLD!" said Azura heading to the den. (What a pleasant family)

"What is it honey?" he said.

"Where did we put that time charm?"

"Uh I think it's in Phil's room. Why?"

"Norma and Anne need it,"

"Ok okay. Tell them to be careful,"

"I will," Azura went upstairs to her son's room and found it sitting in his bookshelf. She picked up the small rabbit holding a clock necklace and went back downstairs.

"Your brother had it," she said.

"Thanks mom. DAD IF PHIL ASKS WHERE IT IS TELL HIM I GOT IT!" said Norma.

"OKAY!" replied Harold.

"Let's go Anne," said Norma, "Oh wait let's make sure Phil knows where we'll be so he can stall for us.

"Okay," said Anne. The two ran to the garden and saw Phil and Saga under the gazebo.

"Hey Saga I need to borrow Phil for a sec. Mom and dad say they need to ask him something," said Norma grabbing Phil's collar.

"Okay," said Saga. Anne sat down and comforted Saga while Norma literally dragged Phil to the kitchen.

"Alright what plan do have now," asked Phil.

"Anne and I are going to the past to see what can cheer up Saga when she's in a state like this so we need you to stall for us. And no funny business with her got it?" said Norma.

"Alright, alright but do you really think I'd take advantage of her like that on my own will?"

"Good point but still,"

"HAROLD GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" yelled Azura from upstairs.

"Here we go again," said Norma in Phil in unison.

"I'll go get the necklace," said Norma.

"I'll go get the flowers," said Phil. They came back and set the stuff on the kitchen table. When Harold ran in with Azura following him with an ax, yes an ax, Azura saw the things and read the card.

"Awe that's so sweet!" said Azura and with that she went back to the basement room.

"Thanks you two," said Harold and followed after his wife.

"He owes us doesn't he?" asked Phil.

"Oh yeah," said Norma, "Well any who back to the subject, I'll go get Anne and we'll get going. And if Saga asks where we are tell her I decided to give you guys some time alone,"

"At least you'll let me lie about it," said Phil smiling.

"What is it about you that make girls fall for you? I mean seriously," said Norma. (Imagine a Hotaru expression when she summons her machines)

"You little demon," said Phil.

"Later bro remember no funny business. Rendez-vous plus tard aujourd'hui!" said Norma running to get Anne.

"Très bien rester en sécurité," said Phil sighing. He had to admit despite their differences they get along pretty well. He followed Norma and returned to the garden.

* * *

**Such a heartfelt chapter! :,(**

**Rendez-vous plus tard aujourd'hui- See you later on today**

**Très bien rester en sécurité- Okay stay safe**

* * *

Norma: Uh guys where's Tsuki-chama?

Phil: I don't know Saga you seen her?

Saga: No not at all Anne?

Anne: No

**Phone rings **

Norma: *puts phone on speaker* Hello?

Me: _Hey guys_

Saga: Where are you?

Me: _Chattanooga, Tennessee_

Everyone: SAY WHAT?

Me:_ Yeah I attended a graduation ceremony for someone I know_

Anne: Should've seen that coming

Phil: Yeah

Me:_ I'll be back tomorrow okay so wait and Phil no funny business with Saga or else I'll be back sooner than tomorrow_

Phil: *sweatdrop* Holy crap she's serious

Me:_ *laughs evilly* Review people! Thankies for readin!_

Everyone: *laughs nervously*


	7. Chapter 6: To the Past and Present

**HEY YA MINNA-SAN! THE SIXTH CHAPTER! SORRY IT WAS LATE! *sulks in corner***

**[A/N: Slight explicit language from Norma, Phil, and possibly Anne. Do not press charges.]**

Norma: Anne and I finally get to go back to the past

Anne: I can't wait

Me: Neither can I

Phil: You're going?

Norma: She's Normal POV she's got no choice

Me: She's right

Anne: **Tsuki-chama does not own A Little Snow Fairy Sugar only the fanfic.**

Phil: Can I-

Me and Norma: Hell No!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

Anne and Norma ran to the underground room and shut the door. Norma put the necklace on the floor and placed a hand over it.

"Praeteritum, tempus frangendi explicare horologium spiritus ubi ligaveris," chanted Norma. Anne's eyes widened before she blacked out. The space slowly materialized to Mulenburg but with a slight change. Anne was still unconscious so Norma did what any other person would do, shake or slap her. Your choice people. Anne woke with confused written all over her face.

"Where are we?" asked Anne still in a dumfounded state.

"Mulenburg about….. three years ago. I'm guessing a month before Miss Ingrid died," said Norma.

"Oh so where do we go now?"

"To Saga's place of course, let's go!" said Norma holding her fist in the air. Anne sweat dropped and followed Norma.

**Meanwhile in present time with Saga and Phil**

"Awe man she sleeps twice as much as me," said Phil rubbing Saga's head. He smiled at his girlfriend. Phil looked up at the sky and saw a few stars shining.

_Well time to go inside._ He thought.

He picked up Saga bridal style and headed to the house.

_Norma, please hurry._

**Back to Norma and Anne**

Norma and Anne hid the minute they spotted Azura and Phil.

"What the hell, why did we have to run into my mom and brother of all people?" said Norma with an annoyed look on her face.

"So what do we do?" asked Anne.

"Guess we sneak by. Argh, this sucks! I have to think of a way to avoid my mother's radar," said Norma frustrated.

"Radar?"

"Yep. You see she can sense anything and everything, and because of that Phil and I can never get away with anything,"

"Wow that's some mom,"

"You have no idea,"

While Norma was watching what was going on Azura swiftly turned her head to the hiding place.

"Phil sweetie, wait here," she said in a sweet tone with a deadly edge to it. Norma and Anne didn't know that they were spotted until she came up out of nowhere and they screamed for their dear lives. (^-^ hehehe)

**Norma's POV**

Argh dammit we've been caught! This is terrible! I looked up at the woman who was currently scaring the living daylights out of me. She must think we're trying to kidnap Phil. Seriously if that idiot hadn't been joking around in the first place then we would've never been stolen!

"Who the hell are you?" she said with venom in her voice. I swear sometimes I feel like Princess Tutu being in a controlled story and all. If that's the case then this person can save me and Anne cause' we may not make it out of here alive.

"Answer me, who are you?" she said running out of patience.

"I'm Norma and this is Anne. Nice to meet you," I said trying to mask my fear. Her face turned into pure confusion obviously trying to make some sense.

"Impossible," she said. Anne and I face palmed. Could she be any more dense?

"Look lady it's not possible if you go back in time," I said. She suddenly got that "oh no, not good" look on her face. She sighed and signaled Phil to come over here. Anne and I got out of our hiding spot and looked at my brother.

"Saga's house isn't far from ours," he said, "here's the directions." He took a sheet of paper out of his backpack and wrote something on it. I sweat dropped. I forgot he has beautiful calligraphy, he still has it, and had a stoic personality when we were little. I sighed and we thanked him and went on our way. Gotta admit, he's useful when necessary.

We ran to Saga's place right when her mother got home. We saw Saga playing the piano and how happy she seemed. Then, as if planned, Phil and my mother showed up. Saga smiled at Phil who only turned his head and blushed. I snickered. How are we watching this, simple my video camera can be rigged to any place in the world. How is that possible? Ask my brother cause' I certainly don't know. Anyway I saw something that I didn't expect, Saga kissed Phil on the check and they were laughinging. I thought about it for a moment and remembered Phil telling me about this. He said that Saga kissed him and that he was shocked and all that. I don't really remember the rest though. well this was usless. I turned to Anne and told her we were going home. She smiled and nodded her head. I swear I could see a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

**Normal** **POV**

Norma pulled out the charm and was about to say the reverse spell but then three men in black suits appeared. They were about to turn and run but instead found themselves being hauled away.

**Back to Present Time with Phil and Saga**

**Phil's POV**

I'm a little worried about them it's been 6 hours already and Saga's still sleeping. Knowing my sister she would've been back by now. I suddenly got an image through my head from the past. What the hell is going on this is too much. I processed it once the headache passed, side effect, and saw them being questioned by mom. I gave them the instructions cause that's where we were going. They thanked me and after that everything's a blur. I heard a groan coming from behind me and saw Saga waking up. She looked even cuter than before.

_Phil get a hold of yourself!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Phil where's Norma and Anne?" she asked. If this is like Princess Tutu then whoever you are HELP ME! (Me: No way in hell!)

"Uh well you see," _How am I supposed to explain this?_ I looked up and found Saga staring at me I blushed at the intensity.

"Spill it Phil," she said. Damn.

"Okay but you probably won't believe me," I said smiling like an idiot. She just smirked.

"Try me," she said. After explaining everything to her she just face palmed.

"I told you, you might not believe me," I said blushing out embarrassment. She just started giggling. What the hell was so funny?

"Phil I believe you. After what I've seen of course," she said.

"What do you mean, 'after what I've seen',"

"I've seen Season Fairies. It turned out I was the 'twinkle' one of them needed," I just stared at her. My mom had wanted to study them but couldn't.

**A few minutes later**

"So…..,"

"So what?"

"Can you tell me about them?"

"What,"

"Season fairies,"

"Sure but on one condition,"

"What?"

"We go back to the past and get Norma and Anne,"

"Yeah that's pretty much impossible,"

"Why?"

"Well one we don't have another time traveling charm and two it requires a spell that only Norma can do,"

"Oh well I guess we'll just have to find another way," she said. Phil looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we will," he said, "I'll go talk to dad about it so stay here. Norma's room is three doors down don't get lost in this place," and with that he left. Sga sat there for a minute and sighed. She would never understand this family and their way of thinking but at least she knew that they would do any thiing for the people they care about and that was good enough for her.

**With Norma and Anne in the Past. Sorry last transition.**

** Normal POV**

"ARGH WHAT DO YOU WANT LET US OUT YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Norma.

"Shut up!" yelled one of the men in black.

"LIKE HELL I'LL SHUT UP! YOU KIDNAPPED US! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU IDIOTS?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"NO!" said Anne enraged.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" said one of them as he ran forward to attack. Right when he was in range Norma flipped and kicked him in the chin sending him up to the ceiling. The other men backed away in fear.

"W-what the hell are you?" one said. Norma just smirked and an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"No one in particular, just an eleven year old girl who's anything _but _ordinary," she said. Terrified the men quickly untied her and Anne and ran for their lives. Norma just dusted herself off and Anne just sweat dropped. She was anything but ordinary alright, it was almost scary. Norma peered out into hallway to see any signs of the guards.

"The coast is clear," whispered Norma.

"Alright let's go," whispered Anne ready to run. The two sprinted down the hall and around the corner towards the nearest exit. That was until they were surrounded and caught again.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them," said a voice. Norma could barely register it but she knew who it was.

"P-Phil, thank goodness you came," said Norma before she and Anne blacked out.

* * *

**Ooh another cliffy! Which Phil is it that came to the rescue? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Sorry this chapter was short!**

* * *

**Praeteritum, tempus frangendi explicare horologium spiritus ubi ligaveris- To the past, unravel time undo the clock, to where spirits bind.**

* * *

Me: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LATE THIS IS!

Phil: Calm down Tsuki-chama

Me: Shut up! I hate being late for anything!

Norma: Argh, can someone calm her down?

Saga: *reading* Don't look at me

Anne: Sorry but I don't want to get hurt

Phil and Norma: Yeah you and me both

Me: *sulks in corner*

Saga: *scared*Uh Tsuki-chama it's okay at least you finished

Phil: *panicking* Uh y-yeah what Saga said don't sulk in a corner

Me: *calls Hotaru and baka gun is sent*

Anne: Um Tsuki-chama, what's that thing

Norma: Is it deadly?

Me: *evil glint* Thanks for reading everybody! Please review! *points baka gun at Phil*

Phil: Aw snap


	8. Chapter 7: Because We're Different

**HEY THERE MINNA! IT'S YA GIRL TSUKI-CHAMA HERE WITH THE SEVENTH CHAPTER!**

Me: Where is everybody? Oh wait I remember. This isn't a rated m fanfic seriously. -_-'

Norma: *just ran in* Tsuki-chama, we're soooo sorry we're late. There was this problem and-

Me: Save it. I just want to get on with this fanfic okay?

Norma: Um…. O-kay

Phil: **Tsuki-chama doesn't own A Little Snow Fairy Sugar. She appears to be tired so bear with us.**

Me: … What. The. Hell.

Saga: Oh no

Anne: Phil run!

Phil: What are you talking about?

Me: Tsuki…

Norma: *sigh* I'll go call mom

Phil: Why?

Me: CHOP!

Anne, Saga, and Norma: Poor Phil

Me: **That was the Tsuki Chop, one of my special abilities. I take an umbrella or a hardcover book to smash people's head, derived from the Maka Chop which I don't own. I used an umbrella since it's raining outside. Like the Baka Gun, which I also don't own, it's for bakas. *smiling cheekily* Enjoy! **

Norma: Sweetness

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Don't you dare lay a finger on them," said a voice. Norma could barely register it but she knew who it was._

_ "P-Phil, thank goodness you came," said Norma before she and Anne blacked out._

**Chapter 7**

**Phil's POV**

Who is this girl? And why does she look like Norma? It doesn't matter now, what matters is that I get these two out of here. I had called my twin here since she's a weapons master and I could really use the help. I looked at the guy directly in front of me. He looks to be about in his mid-twenties. He has jet black hair and dark eyes to match. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. I can tell this is gonna be a problem. He lunged at me with full force which I dodged easily. Seriously this guy is slow. I ran full force hand first into him. (Me: I don't know how to describe it but it's a move similar to Rasengan) He spat out blood and fell on his knees.

"You little brat," he said coughing then collapsed. I feel no pity for this guy whatsoever. Just then one of his guards grabbed me. I tried to break free but I couldn't. He pulled out a knife and was about to cut me, until he miraculously got a slice in his back.

"She's here," I said with an evil glint. I turned around to see my twin holding a double sided scythe. Her smirk matched mine.

"Well I'm glad I got here in time," she said. I chuckled at that. She glared at me and I put my hands up in defense. Some more guards were running toward us with guns. We readied ourselves and attacked. This is gonna be fun. (Me: Sadist much?)

**Normal POV**

Norma delivered the first attack. She killed three men before two more came their way.

"Argh Dammit!" said Phil, "What is with these guys?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here!" said Norma. The two knew they couldn't keep this going forever so they did what every other eccentric family would do, pull out the big guns, literally. The men backed, no ran away in terror. Satisfied the twins grabbed Anne and Norma (older) and transported home.

**At the Bergman household**

"Awe man I'm beat," said Phil lying on Saga's bed.

"Wow you're weak," said Norma. Phil glared at her and she glared back.

While the two were having a glaring contest older Norma woke up.

_Awe man my head hurts, where am I anyway? Wait this is Saga's old room that means, wait how did we end up here? _She thought. She turned around and saw Anne unconscious. Once again she had to either slap or shake her. Anne woke up twice as confused as Norma. Norma sighed and saw two kids glaring at each other.

"Hey can you two stop with the glaring contest for a minute and tell us how we got here?" said older Norma. The kids looked at them skeptically then walked over to them. Phil grabbed Norma's cheeks and started pulling them.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU WANNA DIE?" said older Norma.

"So I was right," he said.

"Right about what?" said Norma rubbing her cheeks.

"That you're my sister from three years in the future," he said.

"Yeah that's right. The two of us are on a mission,"

"I see, so what is the objective?"

"To find out what makes Saga happy and feel less lonely. We're already done here,"

"Alright then, hope you two get home safely," he said.

"Hold on a sec!" said younger Norma taking a pause from pulling Anne's cheek, "Your charm, I found it in a room back at that place!"

"What the, those guards must've taken it while we were tied up. Thank you, Anne let's go,"

"Alright," said Anne rubbing her cheeks.

"Ut in posterum praemitto horologium, quo nos ad tempus current augue," chanted Norma. A light appeared around them and they disappeared. The younger version of the twins stood there amazed.

"Hey what's wrong you guys," said a girl at the door.

"Nothing Saga, nothing at all," said Phil.

**Back to the present**

Phil and Saga were in the downstairs room when a ball of light appeared and Norma and Anne came stumbling out.

"Finally what took you two so long?" said Phil.

"We got caught by some big dudes, and our younger selves saved us," said Norma.

"I don't remember that at all," said Phil closing one eye and putting his hands behind his head.

"Of course I wouldn't expect you to,"

"Midget,"

"Idiot,"

"Bubble-head,"

"Dumbass,"

"Demon,"

"Bastard,"

"All right you two break it up," said Saga breaking the glaring and insults. The two stopped and Phil smirked.

"I got dibs on Saga then," he said. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and ran off with her while laughing. Much like Nagihiko did with Amu.

"Phil…..," said Norma with a dark aura forming around her, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE DO YOU HEAR ME?" Norma ran after them and Anne followed. Anne sat down on a bench in the backyard. Azura suddenly appeared with her maid, Maria, behind her carrying a tray of sandwiches and tea.

"Here we go again," said Azura sitting down. Maria sat the tray down on the stone in front of the bench.

"Thank you Maria," she said. Maria bowed and walked back to the house.

"I never thought this was your life," said Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Azura.

"Well you're a famous author but all anyone knows about you is that your husband's a famous scientist. No one knows you have two kids, fraternal twins at that matter and they're both amazing too, and you were best friends with a well-known pianist. It seems like you have the life every housewife would dream of. I hear my mom saying how she would love to meet you and find out more about your personal life which is why I brought this up," said Anne looking down at her tea. Azura patted her on the head and smiled.

"Honestly I would love to trade places with a normal housewife, but because of our heritage and an incident that happened five centuries ago, we have to keep ourselves open and our personal lives secret. I guess you can say it's a way to conceal ourselves,"

"Conceal yourselves?"

"That's right, if we don't then what we are will get out,"

"So then what are you all?" asked Anne slightly scared.

"I can't really explain it but I guess you can call us magicians, no masters would be more accurate. Enchantment Masters,"

"Enchantment Masters?"

"Yep, Enchantment Masters. We hold numerous abilities like sealing, creation, battle, weapon wielding, stuff like that,"

"Wow that's amazing,"

"I guess, but we're used to it,"

"Well then your secret's safe with me,"

"That's great to hear,"

"By the why how does Saga fit in to this? I mean Norma and Phil seem so bent on protecting her,"

"Well call it a theory, but we think her emotions influence our power and the powers of people like us and our enemies,"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it now, but some other time okay,"

"Okay,"

"Great, now by the way how long has this been going on?" said Azura pointing at the three.

"For a while now," said Anne.

"PHILLIP HARMAN GET OFF THERE WITH SAGA RIGHT NOW DO YOU HEAR ME?" yelled Azura. Anne sweat dropped. Phil jumped down from the gazebo he was on and sprinted to the mansion. Norma chased after them leaving an irritated Azura and a confused Anne.

**In Phil's room**

Phil set Saga down on the bed and flopped down on it after.

"Awe man I'm beat. Running away from Norma is always tiring,"

"Well you were carrying me," said Saga.

"Yeah but you weren't heavy," said Phil, "Honestly you're lighter than my sister," Saga giggled and Phil just looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?" he said.

"Nothing it seems you and your sister are very close,"

"Yeah I guess," Saga looked at Phil then kissed him.

"Saga,"

"Don't worry I remember," she whispered in his ear. He blushed and grabbed her hand as she got up.

"You are so strange and different," said Phil, "But to me that doesn't matter, and to be honest I like girls like that," He embraced her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I don't get you Phil and I doubt I ever will but what I do get is that you care deeply about your friends and family to the point of risking your sake. But promise me something, promise me that you'll stay safe,"

"Alright Saga, I promise,"

"Let's pinky swear,"

"Okay,"

"If you break this promise I'll make you swallow ten thousand needles. It's a Pinky Swear alright!" they said. They laughed at themselves.

"We haven't used that in a while," said Phil.

"Yeah especially since you and Norma wanted your own version of the chant," said Saga.

**Meanwhile with Norma**

"Well how about that," she said, "I still don't like the idea of him and Saga, but they do look good together,"

"Hey Norma are you spying on them again?" said Anne coming into Norma's room.

"Yep, I think I'll finally have to give into the fact that they love each other," Anne walked over to the screen and saw the two. She gripped the hem of her skirt. Norma saw this.

"Hey Anne I know you like my brother," said Norma. Anne looked at her.

"I guess I can't compete with Saga," she said.

"Hey Anne, Norma where's Phil? He invited us to see this place," said Jan appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey Alan come with me for a bit I have that snack you told me about," said Norma pushing Alan out of the room.

"Uh what was that?" said Jan. He turned his gaze to Anne who was pressing a button on a computer. He saw Anne's lip trembling and walked over to her.

"Anne are you alrig-," he was cut off by Anne's sudden tackle.

**Jan's POV**

I can guarantee I'm blushing twenty shades of red right now. Anne was gripping my shirt and crying. I rubbed her back to try to comfort her.

"I-it h-hurts s-so much!" she wailed. Her voice had broken. If I had to guess, I'd say this had something to do with Phil because I remembered Norma telling me that Anne liked him. This made me spark jealousy toward him. But I guess now since it's been confirmed that Phil is in love with Saga, her heart couldn't take it and she broke down. So now it's falling into place, Norma dragging Alan out the room and leaving me here with Anne to comfort her. I have to thank her later.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jan," she said after her crying stopped.

"It's nothing really. If you need a shoulder to cry on just look for me okay?" I said. (Me: That sounded so cheesy Jan)

"Alright I will! Thank you Jan!" she said smiling. I'm so happy right now.

**With Norma and Alan**

**Normal POV**

"That was smart Norma," said Alan eating a chocolate bar.

"Sure was, and don't talk with your mouth full!" said Norma.

"Miss Norma can I get you anything?" asked Saki.

"Nah, why don't you sit down?"

"I couldn't do that!" she said.

"You've been working hard all day take a break," said Norma.

"Um, o-kay," said Saki. She sat down and covered her face with her tray.

"Hey don't worry we're all friends here," said Alan. Saki nodded slightly and smiled.

"HAROLD GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" yelled Azura from the other room. The three just sweat dropped.

"Well time to mess with the two lovebirds," said Norma smirking. And then she left.

**With Saga and Phil**

Saga and Phil were lying on the bed with Phil's head on her chest.

"Phil you awake?" asked Saga.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason in particular I just figured,"

"Like I said strange," said Phil smiling.

"Oh shut up," she said. Phil chuckled.

"Strange but cute,"

"You sure you're innocent?"

"Okay, okay but we should get up before Norma comes in here," The two got up and Norma barged in.

"Phil I declare I challenge," she said.

"What kind of challenge sis?" said Phil smirking. Norma had a glint in her eye that was indefinable.

"Who is the better fighter,"

* * *

**OMG A CLIFFY! HOW WILL THE CHALLENGE TURN OUT, WHO WILL WIN? WILL LOVE SPARK BETWEEN ANNE AND JAN? WHAT ABOUT THE FAMILY AND THEIR SECRET? MORE WILL BE REVEALED!**

* * *

**Ut in posterum praemitto horologium, quo nos ad tempus current augue -Back to the future, forward the clock, take us back to where current time stops.**

* * *

**[A/N: I recently read the manga and saw they showed the parents. I saw the anime first so basically I did a remix on the parents to make them look like adult versions of Norma and Phil, but the hair is slightly longer. I own the remix, not the original so don't sue me.]**

* * *

Norma: ALL RIGHT A CHALLENGE SWEET

Saga: I have a bad feeling about this

Phil: I don't mind

Anne: I figured

Me: I'm done with this chapter, finally *falls on floor* I'm exhausted

Phil: That's a first

Me: Shut up!

Saga: *hands cup of tea* You worked hard though

Me: *taking a sip* Thanks. I know, I hate working hard

Norma and Phil: Ain't that the truth

Me: *glaring at them* Anyway, thanks for reading everybody, please review I wanna know your thoughts on the story!

Anne: She's won't hurt anyone, we promise.

Phil: You sure?

Me: Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Saga's Secret, Let's Battle!

**OH MY EFFIN GOODNESS THE EIGHT CHAPTER! I'M ON A ROLL! HELL YEA BABY!**

* * *

**Special Thanks: **

**xdgirl1001: Thanks for reviewing! I knew what ya ment by that and had the same thoughts despite the fact I wrote it. And thanks for the compliment and saying my writing is good!**

**To everyone that read: My traffic stats were insane! My last chapter almost blew the prolougue out of the water! Thanks you all!**

**I managed to finally reach my quota of 3000+ words! **

* * *

Norma: Finally I get to battle Phil

Phil: To bad you're gonna lose

Norma: As if

Me: Calm down you two

Phil: Can ya blame us Tsuki-chama?

Me: I guess not besides I already have in mind who it's gonna be *smirk*

Norma: But ya ain't gonna tell us are you?

Me: Eh, no

Saga: *walking in* Hey guys have you seen-

Phil: *cuts her off by kissing her*

Saga: *blushing* N-nevermind

Me: **I don't own A Little Snow Fairy Sugar but if I did, Saga and Phil would be an actual couple and there would be more supernatural happenings.**

Phil: *smiling* Enjoy!

Saga: *mumbling to herself* Player

Phil: *picks up Saga bridal style* I beg to differ

Me: *recording* I had too make them, sorry

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_Okay, okay but we should get up before Norma comes in here," The two got up and Norma barged in._

_"Phil I declare I challenge," she said._

_"What kind of challenge sis?" said Phil smirking. Norma had a glint in her that was indefinable. _

_"Who is the better fighter,"_

**Chapter 8**

"Who is the better fighter huh?" said Phil, "I'm in, prepare to lose."

"You wish," said Norma crossing her arms and smirking.

"If you two are gonna battle, what's your bet then?" asked Saga leaning on Phil from behind, arms around his neck, "Cause I seem to remember you two always made a bet with this sort of thing."

"Hmm let's see, how about this if I win I can be with Saga whenever I want without Norma's interference," said Phil.

"And If I win I control your time with her," said Norma. Saga only sighed. This time she was the object they were betting for.

"Deal," the twins said in unison shaking hands.

"I'd rather not be the object you two are betting for," said Saga already at the door.

"Awe come on Saga it won't be too bad," said Phil flashing his smile.

"Your smile doesn't work on me Phil,"

"What do ya mean?" asked Phil tilting his head a bit. Norma and Saga just sweat dropped. How could someone so smart be so dense they wondered. Saga sighed and walked out of the room.

**Saga's POV**

Here we go again those two and their crazy antics! Sometimes I can't stand it! But I have to do whatever it takes to keep them happy and safe. Not that I'm not happy, Norma is like a sister and I really do love Phil, but still, sometimes they take it too far. But I guess I'd rather not say. Not after what happened and it was my fault.

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

_"ARGH WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?" yelled an eight year old Norma._

_"Norma calm down will ya? I'm sure he'll be here,"_

_"You're too soft on him Saga. What do you like him or something?" Saga blushed and hastily shook her head._

_"No I don't like him!" she said._

_"Uh huh, whatever," said Norma. The two girls heard footsteps running towards them. They turned around and saw Phil with the soccer ball._

_"Well it sure took you long enough! I've never seen anyone take twenty minutes to find a soccer ball!"_

_"Well sorry Norms but I forgot where I put last time we played with it," said Phil._

_"Whatever let's just play," Phil started the game by kicking ball with full force. It flew right past Saga and Norma ran after it._

_"I GOT IT!" she yelled running towards it. Norma caught up with the ball and kicked it back. Saga managed to catch it._

_"Great catch Saga!" said the twins. Saga let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. She set ball down and kicked it. It went airborne over the gate._

_"O-oh my bad, I'll get it," said Saga. She ran opened the gate and ran out to the street. Saga didn't notice the car coming until Phil pushed her out of the way._

_"PHIL!" yelled Saga and Norma in unison. The driver stepped out of the car with a horrid look on his face._

_"What's all this- OH MY GOODNESS PHIL!" said Azura coming out of the house with Ingrid. They ran to the street and saw an unconscious Phil._

_"What happened?" asked Azura. Saga was crying when she replied._

_"P-Phil p-pushed me o-out of the way o-of the, the car and was h-hit!" she said between sobs, "I-it's a-all my fault!"_

_"Saga please don't blame yourself you didn't see the car," said Norma trying to comfort her. Ingrid dialed 911 and the ambulance came. Very quickly considering their doctor is fans of her. They put Phil on the gurney and hauled him into the vehicle. _

_"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," said the man that hit him._

_"It's alright," said Azura. Everyone except him climbed in the truck and went to the hospital. When they got there Phil was rushed to the ER. They all waited._

_"It was only a minor concussion no serious damage. He should rest for now," said the doctor coming out of the room. Every sighed in relief._

_"Can we see him?" asked Norma._

_"Yes of course," They all walked into the room and saw Phil sleeping peacefully._

_"How is it that he looks cute when he's sleeping?" asked Norma._

_"Norma that's cruel,"_

_"Not my problem mom,"_

_"Phil is he alright?" said Harold at the door breathing heavily._

_"He's alright Harold, no more than a minor concussion," said Azura walking to her husband._

_"Thank goodness,"_

_"I'm hungry," said Norma._

_"Hold on I'll call Jeff. You two want anything?"_

_"Sure but let's see what they've got first, Saga you hungry?" asked Ingrid. Saga shook her head and told asked if she could be left alone. They all sighed and walked out the room._

_"Phil I'm so sorry," _

_"Uh, what happened?" said Phil groggily._

_"P-Phil, you're up!" said Saga embracing him. Phil blushed and rubbed the back of his head._

_"S-Saga, why are you crying?" he asked._

_"Because it's my fault!" said Saga hitting Phil without much effort._

_"You're fault?"_

_"Yes it's my fault! If I was only paying attention, none of this would have happened!" Phil grabbed her wrists kissed her._

_"Saga will you calm down? It's not your fault. I chose to place my life on the line! I did it cause you would have been hurt and I couldn't live with that! So please don't cry," said Phil releasing her. He wiped her tears and hugged her like he did so many times. Norma was watching this whole scene and sighed._

_"What an idiot," she said. She continued watching in silence._

_"Saga you're important to me. I'd risk my life for you if it means you're safe,"_

_"Phil," she said. She smiled. "Thank you!" Norma walked into the room yawning._

_"Well that was interesting," she said putting her hands behind her head and closing one eye._

_"N-Norma!" said Saga and Phil._

_"So why'd you kiss her? To shut her up or did it seem like the perfect time for it?" she asked._

_"I-it was to make her be quiet! You know how hard it is to calm Saga down!"_

_"Uh huh, whatever," Saga watched the two bicker and smiled. But that guilt was still there._

_**Flashback over**_

**Saga's POV**

"Ever since that day I've felt so guilty and the fact that Phil and Norma may hate me," I said to no one. I stopped walking realizing I was in the rose maze.

"Awe man now I'm lost," I said. I continued to wander around the maze. Hopefully I'll get out.

**With Phil and Norma**

**Normal POV**

Norma and Phil looked at the open door.

"Do you think Saga is mad?" asked Phil.

"Probably," replied Norma, "Let's go find her and apologize," The twins ran out of the room to look for Saga. They knew when Saga was troubled she wander into the rose maze.

"We never did close the door did we?" asked Phil.

"Yep so it's evident she's out here," They two hurried and ran into the maze.

**Meanwhile with Saga**

"I haven't been in this maze since mom died," said Saga, "It's been three years since then," Saga sat down on a bench that was in the maze. She put her head back and covered eyes with her arm. It started to rain but she never moved.

"I guess Ginger's working again. I can't see them now so I don't know where they are. I wonder how Sugar's doing and Salt and Pepper. I feel stupid now,"

"SAGA, HEY SAGA WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled a voice.

"SAGA!" yelled another.

"Norma, Phil,"

"Hey Saga there you are why didn't you look for shelter?" asked Phil putting his umbrella over her. (Me: Note the twins hide useful gadgets in the maze) Saga looked at him at got up.

"Hey Saga we're sorry. We were thinking about ourselves. You don't have to be the person we're betting on," said Norma.

"Don't worry I wasn't mad about that, but thanks for letting me not be the object," said Saga smiling.

"Well what were you mad about?" asked Phil.

"It was nothing I was just thinking back on something. Let's get inside everyone's probably worried,"

"Okay," said the twins. Three walked backed into house only to see Anne, Jan, Alan, and Saki standing at the door.

"Oh thank goodness you weren't caught in the storm," said Anne. They all smiled. They walked up to the den in between the twin's room.

"I call the bath first!" said Norma. Everyone took their baths and changed into their pajamas. They met back it the den.

"Okay then I have an announcement," said Norma standing up, "Phil and I are gonna have a battle to see who's the better fighter and It's gonna be tomorrow morning!"

"You serious Norma?" asked Jan.

"Course I am,"

"For some reason I feel uneasy about this," said Alan.

"Why?" asked Phil, "It's not like we'll be hospitalized."

"But you will get hurt," said Anne.

"I highly doubt that," said Saga.

"What do you mean Saga?"

"These two can go at it for hours, basically this also a test of endurance between the two,"

"Whoa really, that sounds sorta cool," said Jan.

"I heard hours, test, endurance, and two in the same sentence, is it a duel?" asked Azura leaning on the door.

"Mom I thought you were working," said Phil.

"I was but I needed a break. Being an author is enemy to the neck," she said rubbing her neck.

"Then maybe you need a day off," said Harold appearing behind her and flashing a smile similar to Phil's.

"Like father like son," said Saga and Norma.

"So what's this I hear about a duel?" asked Harold.

"Norma and I want to see who's the better fighter me or her. I honestly think it's me," said Phil.

"Shut up four-eyes it's me who's better,"

"Then I guess we'll see tomorrow morning then," said Azura clapping her hands together. The two adults left out of the room to get back to work.

"Your parents are so cool and they spend time with you," said Jan, "My dad thinks his work is more important,"

"Ahh we don't really notice the time we spend with them," said Norma, "Guess it's because the time between when we don't see them is short because they'll literally force time if it means being with family,"

"My mom said something to me like to once about your parents. She said , 'Azura and Harold are the type of people who'll force a break and spend time with their kids and that's what makes them the ultimate married couple. It scares some people thought'" They all laughed at Saga when she said that. The twins looked her with the same admiration they held all these years. The real reason for this battle is to see if they're able to protect Saga.

A few hours past and they all got tired. They already pulled out the sleeping bags and it didn't take long for them to drift off to dreamland.

**The Next Day**

Saga was the first to wake up or so she thought. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen only to find Phil reading at the table.

"I thought I woke up first," she said.

"Nope beatcha to it,"

"So do you always get up this early?"

"Only if there's an event the next day other than that Norma wakes me up," Saga giggled at that.

"What?"

"It's like she's the older twin," she said. Phil pouted, yes pouted I warned you about OOC, and groaned.

"That's offensive,"

"I'm sorry so is there something wrong you looked so serious,"

"I don't know I just read about something and it scares me,"

"Can I see?"

"Sure," Saga sat down beside Phil and read the title of the paragraph.

"Impulse, what's that?"

"Read it and you'll see," Phil handed Saga the book and she read aloud.

"Impulse is the feeling of longing and want in the magic and human arc. It's the feeling of one that is maximized tenfold, whether it be a love for something, or a feeling of protectiveness. Five centuries ago this proved true for a young muse asked an enchantress to cast this spell on the man she loved. For the results were stronger than expected causing this spell to spread to specific families of phenomena. What is this Phil?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm one the inhabitants of the spell,"

"Phil,"

"Don't worry about it but I get the feeling Norma knew about this which is probably why she doesn't want us dating," said Phil laying his head on the table. Saga saw the seriousness in his eyes and sighed.

"Well that explains that weird behavior you had when we first started going out,"

"And that feeling I always get when I'm around you. I never had no intention of doing stuff like that but it was like I couldn't deny it. I felt so guilty and every time I got home Norma would yell at me. Last time we talked about me doing stuff like that she said to just trust her and ever since then I haven't had that feeling,"

"I'm glad. Now putting that aside you ready?" asked Saga propping an elbow on the table.

"You better believe it. I'm gonna win this!" said Phil throwing a fist in the air. Saga just laughed. Sure Phil was goofy and lighthearted but when he was determined there was no stopping him and Saga always loved that about him. Everyone else came into the kitchen.

"Wow Phil that's a first, I didn't have to wake up," said Norma. Phil chuckled and nodded.

"Well I'm prepared to beat you little sister,"

"One your five minutes older and two I'm prepared to make you lose big brother," They twins smirked and everyone except Saga sweat dropped. They all got dressed and ate breakfast. When they were done they walked out to the field behind the maze. (Me: That's one hell of a house! Norma: YOU CREATED IT!)Everyone sat down on the stone bench. Azura stood on the sideline of the center.

"Okay you know the rules, this is a fair fight! Anything else will result in immediate disqualification giving the win to the other! Any questions?" The twins shook their heads, "Okay ready, set, BEGIN!"

Norma drew her double sided scythe and two blue pulsating orbs appeared at Phil's hand. The two charged at each other with full speed. Norma swung her weapon but Phil dodged by jumping over and landed on it. He clapped his hands together pulled them apart creating a lightning bolt in the process. Phil jumped off and Norma charged at him once again only to have Phil stop it halfway with this lightning. Everyone watched in awe as the two battled. They never knew they possessed abilities like this. A red light emanated from the blades of Norma's scythe. She swung releasing the energy. Phil clapped stopped the blade with water he had manipulated the seals on his palms now. (Me: WATERBENDING!) This made Norma mad. A seal appeared on the ground and fire appeared around Phil. He quickly tried to subside it but to no avail. Norma thought she had him until Phil did the unthinkable and I really mean unthinkable, he allowed himself to be caught and transported out at the last minute. Norma's eyes widened. She wasn't gonna give up now.

The battle went on for hours and whatever they threw at the other cleverly counteracted it. Flipping, running, jumping, Alan, Jan, and Anne were amazed. They couldn't take their eyes off the battle. Harold and Azura watched their kids with the upmost approval of their skill and fighting style. Saga watched unable to say anything. She saw the two create, destroy, and manipulate. She hadn't seen this before despite all her years of knowing them. Azura studied Saga from the corner of her eye and smirked. She saw the symbol on her forehead before it came to full materialization.

_So it's true, she obtained the power but unlike Ingrid's who's was caught through music, hers is caught by her emotions and thoughts. _Azura thought. She turned attention back to Norma and Phil whose power was increasing by the minute.

A few more hours passed and the battle was coming to an end. The twins stood face to face ready to deliver the final blow. They charged at each other with full speed like they did at the beginning. Energy emerged from their hands as they attacked. They struck at the same time causing the attacks to collide. A bluish, white light emerged and it shot a vortex clear to the sky. The twins were blown back and winds came. Harold and Azura created a shield around everyone else. When it ended both twins were breathing heavily but still standing. After several seconds they both fell to the ground still breathing heavily.

"It's a draw! The win goes to neither one!" said Azura. Harold walked to her while everyone else ran to help Norma and Phil.

"Well, looks like, we're both, amazing, fighters," said Phil between breaths.

"Y-yeah," said Norma. The two shook hands and turned to their friends.

"That was so cool Phil! We didn't know you could do all that!" said Jan.

"Yeah you were amazing!" said Alan.

"Thanks," said Phil.

"Norma that was absolutely incredible!" said Anne. Norma smiled. They all went back inside considering it was already sunset. The kids took their baths and turned in early. They were lucky it was a parent teacher conference so no school.

"Well Harold, looks like we'll have to pay Hanna a visit tomorrow,"

"I guess you're right," The two walked back to their respected stations and went back to work.

_Let's hope we don't get any unwanted visitors._ they thought.

* * *

**FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! THANK THE GOODNESS! *falls on floor* THE CONFERNCE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!**

* * *

Saga: So in the long run it was a draw

Anne: It doesn't matter they were still amazing

Phil and Norma: WHAT THE HECK TSUKI-CHAMA WHY'D YOU MAKE IT A DRAW?

Me: *sleeping*

Phil and Norma: *sweat dropping* S-she's asleep

Saga: That's a first

Anne: *sigh* How does she do it?

Phil: In any case thanks for reading

Norma: REVIEW!

Me: *turns over mumbling in sleep* Arigato minna-san


	10. Chapter 9: I Have to Know

**HEY THERE MINNA! Sorry I was on hiatus for a while but I'm back now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**[A/N: Phil's gonna be one hell of an OOC in this chapter so brace yourself. Ok I thought it might be fun to make the other half of Phil's personality known. If you remember chapter 6 and the previous chapter then it'll all be clear. **

**Also after I finish this and get a certain place in my other fic I'm gonna do a Gakuen Alice one-shot but I don't know which couple I wanna do so I need your help. There's a poll on my profile page you have two choices in case you're indecisive.]**

* * *

Everyone: WHERE WERE YOU TSUKI-CHAMA?

Me: I had to take a break from writing

Norma: Take a break…

Phil: Or disappear?

Me: I guess a little of both

Saga: Sheesh Tsuki-chama what about all those who read?

Me: In my case I choose the lesser known to help raise awareness. When I first found the anime's fanfics my first question was, "Where are the fics?"

Norma and Phil: Wow... Who are you and what have you done with Tsuki-chama she's not the helping type.

Me: I matured over the summer and during the first part of school. That does alot to a person

Phil: *snickering* Amazing didn't think that was possible

Me: *pulls out baka gun* **BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Phil: *rubbing head* Ow

Norma: Idiot

Saga: *sigh* **Tsuki-chama does not own A Little Snow Fairy Sugar or the baka gun.**

Me: Let's start the fic!

_**Previously**_

"_Norma that was absolutely incredible!" said Anne. Norma smiled. They all went back inside considering it was already sunset. The kids took their baths and turned in early. They were lucky it was a parent teacher conference so no school._

_ "Well Harold, looks like we'll have to pay Hanna a visit tomorrow,"_

_ "I guess you're right," The two walked back to their respected stations and went back to work._

_Let's hope we don't get any unwanted visitors. they thought._

**Chapter 9**

**4:30 am, Monday (I know it's early but this is the time I wake up, and go to sleep if I'm tired enough)**

**Normal POV**

"Phil, Phil it's time to get up," said Norma trying to wake her brother which he didn't budge. She sighed.

_Argh, he doesn't even budge when I try to wake him up, but when someone else does he shoots up with eyes of a beast. Why did he inherit dad's blood type? Why not type A or O like mom but nope he went on and got himself type AB and two completely opposite personalities. Well then again it kinda suits him. Oh well can't choose our siblings. Even Saga commented on that. Speaking of Saga what's up with her. She's acting as if she never knew us before school. Talk about frustrating. But it is Saga so she must have a good reason, but now I wanna know the reason._ While Norma was deep in thoughts Phil woke up with a low groan out of annoyance. He looked at Norma who had her back turned to him.

_Now what's that bubble-head thinking about?_ He thought. He sighed and sat up turning to his sister.

"Hey sis," he said yawning. Norma whipped her head around to find Phil staring at her with apathetic eyes.

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong,"

"You can't fool me Norms now tell me, what's wrong," Phil searched his sister's eyes for answers causing Norma to freeze down.

_Crap. This is why I don't make Phil angry._

"Well,"

"I...um,"

"Spit it out already," he said.

"I...I'm not...," and then Phil broke the trance.

"Alright then if you don't wanna tell... I'm going to get a snack want anything?"

"No,"

"Alright then," Phil shut the door behind him as he left. Norma just sat there hugging her knees.

_What happened?_

**Phil's POV**

And here I thought I could get answers from her directly instead of searching her mind. Oh well. Anyway I was walking down the hallway to the stairs when I tripped and fell on top of someone.

"O-ow," I said. I pushed myself up and saw Saga under me. I felt my face heat up at a very alarming rate. (Me: Recognize this people? If not revert back to the Prologue)

"S-Saga, are y-you okay, what are you doing?"

"I-I was finding my way back from the bathroom," she said. She was blushing more than I was. Why did she have to be so damn cute? (Me: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!) Sorry bout that. (Me: O.o)

I looked at her for a moment then kissed her softly. She blushed several shades of red as I helped her up.

"Let's not tell anyone about this alright," she said "This already happened before and you know I'm not a fan of repeating the past," I kissed her hand then smiled.

"Alright," I picked up Saga piggyback, despite her protests, and walked back to the room.

**Norma's POV**

What did he do to me? How did he do it? I wouldn't care if I got thrown off a cliff but that's not possible! Phil doesn't know mind control, well, he's not supposed to. But those eyes of his look as if he's staring straight into your soul. I'm surprised that doesn't work on Saga. Well now I see why the girls in our class find him 'attractive' and at the most goofy, but in a good kind of way that almost makes him seem cute and innocent. Too bad they don't know the _**other**_ side of Phil. Key word: Other. To be honest I prefer if he keeps his goofy side with all those nutty inventions of his. I mean his other side is kinda scary. But yet and still…..

"Hey bubble-head whatcha thinkin about?" I jumped when I heard that. Only one person calls me bubble-head and that person is standing at door. He's carrying a sleeping Saga on his back as well.

"PHILLIP HARMAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. He shushed me than I covered my mouth forgetting the time and how early it is. I went over there to smack him in the head but before I could make contact, he grabbed my wrist halfway. I was shocked that he actually chose to stop me, but what shocked me more is his expression. It was cold and hard and without emotions. Not good. I shut my eyes ready for whatever may happen and surprisingly he let my wrist go. I rubbed it because of how hard he squeezed it. He laid Saga down on her sleeping bag and walked over to one of the couches and sat down while taking his glasses off.

"Did something happen Phil? I've never seen you look so...,"

"It's about a curse I read about," I froze. Did he find out? Aw man.

"W-what kind of curse?" I said trying to sound casual. Fail.

"It's called Impulse. Do you know about it?" That's it I'm dead.

"I um...,"

"Norma,"

"O-okay I give," I sat down on the chair and sighed, "But let me warn you, this is the whole story. And if you need to look into it further, mom has the journal. He nodded. I began.

"Impulse is a curse that has been in our family for over five hundred years. When our great-grandmother migrated to Japan, she met a muse. The muse had asked to become her apprentice and learn in the Enchanted Arts. One day the muse had asked her to cast a spell on the man she loved so he would notice her. She knew it was wrong but did it anyway. This spell was one from a book in the _**Domus **__**Prohibenturone**_ meaning you couldn't cast it without giving it something in return. She had intended to give her powers, but something went wrong and instead she gave the spell the ability to curse every _**first born**_ male in the family. If second born males are cursed it's every other generation. It's also the reason I didn't want you and Saga dating. So just to be safe I sealed it and the fact that you wear the Rosario charm on a chain around your neck _**everyday**_ the seal will last longer. I've been trying to find a way to reverse the curse but so no luck. The books that had this subject said it was spread to other families like ours... that was false. It's actually if the family uses this spell then they'll most likely have their powers taken because this spell is forbidden and what it will do to them, that's a mistery. Few people know about the full story and tell what's in books, few people know about the only thing that can stop it but that thing has been lost in time and no one has found it since," I said.

**Normal POV**

Phil sat there trying to register all I said. He sighed and sat back. Norma stared at his expression. She'd never seen her brother so serious. Norma sighed as well.

"Do they know what it is, or who created it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The thing is that can reverse Impulse?"

"They know who created it, but don't know what it is. To be honest I don't even think it's a 'what' but a 'who',"

"I see, well who created it?"

"Her familiar,"

"Our great-gramma's familiar?"

"Uh huh,"

"Wow, must have been some familiar to do something like that,"

"That's what I said," she said giggling. Phil smiled half-heartedly then stood up. He walked over to his room and grabbed a spell book from his shelf. Norma watched as he came back with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He ignored her and opened the book.

"Ad quingentos annos maledictio pro nobis," he chanted. As Norma heard the words small yellow lights appeared around them like fireflies. Norma watched as the room slowly changed settings.

"Phil what are you doing?" she asked scared. The lights suddenly disappeared and Phil and Norma were in there weekend clothes. Norma looked around and saw they were standing in a field rather than at their home.

_What did Phil do? _She wondered.

**Present time 6:00 am**_**(A lot of time passed between Norma and Phil before they left)**_

**Normal POV**

Azura and Harold were currently walking to the school to speak with Hanna. They knew it wouldn't be long until _**those people**_ came so they went on and took precautions. Arriving at their children's school they went on inside to the classroom.

"Hanna," said Azura opening the door. Hanna turned around and smiled at the enchanters.

"Azura, Harold long time no see. You here for the conference?"

"Not exactly," said Harold, "Actually we're here to talk about another issue,"

"Oh? Well what might that issue be?"

"It's about Impulse... and the reverse," said Azura turning serious. Hanna stood there and nodded her head.

"I understand," Azura explained to Hanna about Phil and how Norma had sealed him and explained how Phil is shifting between personalities. Hanna told about how she told Norma and Phil's friends about Impulse but only the valance, not the inside for it would overwhelm them. Hanna sat there registering it all in her brain.

"What about the reverse," asked Hanna.

"I have my theories," replied Azura, "But I'm not sure,"

"Well,"

"I'm thinking that Saga may be it,"

"Saga? But how?"

"I don't know all I know is that she has the mark... Just like Ingrid however Saga's may be the one that Khamsin chose the one who can get rid of Impulse forever,"

"But Azura you sure it's her?"

"I'm not, but it may be,"

"Well, has there been any signs?"

"Other than when she sees Phil and Norma battle, I haven't noticed a thing. Harold, what about you?"

"Hmmm I'm not sure if this is a sign but I remember Phil saying how Saga may be the most stubborn of people seeing as how she isn't affected when looking into his eyes like Norma or any other girl does,"

"Saga isn't affected?"

"Yep, at least that's what he said,"

"It's official, those Bergmans are a true force to be reckoned with," said Azura. Hanna and Harold nodded in agreement.

After that little meeting, Azura and Harold asked the usual at a conference, how are their kids doing and Saga so they can report it to Grandma Regina. They went on like that for half an hour, leaving when another parent came. They headed back to the Harman mansion to resume their work but not before dropping by the graveyard.

**To the Past with Norma and Phil**

**Normal POV**

Norma looked around panicked trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Phil, where are we?"

"In Japan I'd say about five hundred years ago," he said nonchalantly. Norma stared at him then smacked him on the head.

"YOU FOUR-EYED IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU COME BACK FIVE CENTURIES?" yelled Norma directly in his ear. A vain popped up on Phil's head. He glared at his twin causing her to shriek back.

"I came back so I can see what happened when the curse was first stated. If I see it firsthand then I may be able to get a clue on the reverse and if I'm able to be free of this, then I can have a normal relationship with Saga. I'll be able to start over with her as well. That's all I want,"

"Phil...," Norma couldn't help but sigh. Being the more responsible and stable twin she had to look after and support her older brother. Phil had never really been one to share emotions.

_Why does he have to be like this?_

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I should've let you speak before jumping to conclusions but next time you pull a stunt like this, warn me,"

"Yes big sister,"

"I'm gonna kill you,"

"Try,"

"Oh it's on now," Norma tackled her brother who was only laughing enraging her more. She may be the stable twin but when it came to her brother, but she'll snap in an instant if he provoked her.

**Back to the present**

**Normal POV**

Saga woke up and stared at the clock. It was 8:15 am meaning she had to get up and leave.

"Where are Phil and Norma?" she asked to no one in particular. She got dressed and packed her things. Saki had come into the room to see if she needed anything.

"Miss Saga do you need anything before you go?"

"No I'm fine, thank you for asking,"

"Oh okay. By any chance have you seen Miss Norma and Master Phil?"

"Um no I was thinking you might have seen them. Last I saw Phil was around five ever since then I haven't seen them,"

"Oh well maybe their parents have seen them. I'll ask them when they get back,"

"Okay then, when you see them tell them I went back home,"

"Will do,"

"Okay then I'm off,"

"See you later Miss Saga," said Saki waving. Saga waved back and headed to her home.

**Greta's POV (Haven't done this one's in a while)**

Well look at what we have here, Saga on her own. Now's my chance.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Oh hi Greta," I looked at her. I can't stand her sometimes. She beats me in any and everything. I can't stand it. I don't even know how she got Phil. I admit even though it seems like I hate his guts, truth is I'm in love with him. Not that petty love real love. But every time I look at him he's always gazing at Saga like every guy in our class but his eyes have a sort of sorrow to them as if, as if he had done something to her. Other than that his eyes held love. So much love that in a way it frightened me that someone could feel so much about a person. I guess that's one reason why I fell for him. The other is the fact that he saved my life. He looked at me with those sky blue eyes of his I swear my heart leaped a hundred feet in the air. When he smiled it made me melt.

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

_Greta was walking down the road to her favorite shop. While walking she didn't notice a ditch in the middle of the road that people were reported to steer clear. She fell in but managed to grab the edge._

_ "Someone, help! A girl fell in the ditch!"_

_ "Is she alright?"_

_ "Oh my goodness!"_

_ Everyone tried to help her due to that ditch being severely deep__and they didn't want her to get hurt. The Harman family was walking by and saw the crowd._

_ "Excuse me," asked Harold, "What's going on?"_

_ "A little girl fell in the ditch and we can't get her out," Norma and Phil pushed their way up front to see who it was._

_ "G-Greta?" they said in unison. Greta's arms gave out and she started to fall. Before she could get that far in, Phil grabbed her wrist and started pulling her up. When she was completely out of the ditch she looked at Phil who was panting along with his sister._

_ "I-I'm not heavy am I?" asked Greta. Phil shook his head._

_ "No not at all, I just couldn't pull you out quickly due to the gravity of the ditch," he said. When Phil caught his breath he looked Greta and smiled a small smile._

_ "It's good that you're okay thought," he said while getting Norma off the ground. The town sighed in relief as Greta was okay and that's when the parents came._

_ "GRETA! Are you okay dear?" said her father. She nodded her head while staring at Phil as he turned to talk to Saga._

_**Flashback over**_

**Greta's POV**

It may have not been a big deal to him but it was to me. Then I saw him at school the next day and he was talking to Norma and Saga. I hate to admit it but he Saga, look really good together. But that won't stop me.

"Hey Greta,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you know you're still wearing your pajamas?" I looked down and quickly covered myself with my dress.

"Well it was nice taking to you but I must go now. Ta ta," Just you wait Saga, I will have Phil.

* * *

**OHHHHHH Greta's getting serious. I wonder what's gonna happen now? *chuckles* Anyway I am very sorry for the late update. I intended to get this in sooner but something always came up, plus my internet stopped working for a while. And I got lazy.**

* * *

**A special thanks: **

**Otakuprincessluna: Thanks for commenting **_**and**_** favorting my story. It meant a lot to me. I get a ton of hits on this story but you're the first to favor it. So thank you! Oh and thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**Ad quingentos annos maledictio pro nobis- Take us to the place of the five hundred year curse**

******Domus ****Prohibenturone- Household of the Forbidden**

* * *

Norma: I swear you are one of the slowest people I have ever met

Me: I'm not slow, just lazy

Phil: You sure?

Me: Yes my four-eyed friend

Saga: Don't you wear glasses

Me: Yes but I don't need them as much, only in school

Saga: Oh

Anne: Why did you decide now to put Greta back in the story?

Me: I didn't decide now. I've been thinking about it for some time now but couldn't find a suitable place

Phil: I thought you killed her off

Me: Nope my dear Phillip, I'm planning that for you

Phil: WHAT?

Me: Yep

Norma: *snickering* Can't wait

Me: Thank ya people for reading! Please review!

Saga and Anne: Bye for now

Norma: Review or else...


	11. Announcement

**Hey everyone, it's me Standby, formally known as Tsuki-chama. I'd like to use this time to make an announcement after a three year hiatus. **

As mentioned it's been three years since I last updated my story here on FFn. Back then I was a relatively new writer who was very excitable and didn't have her genre and style quite down yet. Now, three years later, I've matured and my writing has matured as well. Initially I didn't really know when I would return to the field and continue posting my stories here, but after being chosen to beta by two authors who gave me something to do which allowed me to stay connected to the site, helping out on an aime wikia site, and simply deciding that writing is what I love and finding my genre and style, I realize that now is the time I return and bring to the field my newfound style. And I intend to show my readers this with a new and improved version of this story. I have already begun revisions and they can be expected to be out soon. I knew in my mind that I never intended to abandon this account nor my stories, but I also didn't know as to what I would do with my works. Now I do. So, please have this story on list of fanfics to read because I'm confident that you will be surprised.


End file.
